


Pinky Swear

by neeeeeeeeep



Series: To Live and to Die [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeeeeeep/pseuds/neeeeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since you met Trevor Philips. Your life has changed a lot since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Swear

**Author's Note:**

> well this happened
> 
> i suddenly got inspiration for this kinda follow-up thing and idk?? i just went with it because i was excited that when i started writing, my brain didn't do the stupid thing where it just goes blank which is what happened with the end of the first series. 
> 
> idk!!! enjoy!!

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Hold._

_Pull the trigger._

_Dead._

_Breathe._

It's a pretty standard procedure for any assassin trained with a sniper rifle, whether just a rookie or a veteran, like yourself. You've been in this business since you were about eighteen, picked up off the streets by your boss - well, now ex-boss since what happened last year. Wow, it had already been a year? Fuck, time flew by so quickly, and a lot had chanced since then.

Things were a bit rough after your boss was taken out. The heat was high, many of his associates came hunting for you and Trevor and while it was a stressful time in your lives, you were lucky to have each other, Franklin and Michael with you, supporting you. The heat eventually died down after his associates were out of the scene and it was mainly just time to sit back and recover. That's when you and Trevor started patching up the tears in your relationship.

And things went well, to say the least. You got yourself a condo, of all things, near Wade's cousin's house by Vespucci beach and things were pretty... normal. Neither of you worked during the honeymoon period together; in fact, neither of you _wanted_ to work, for once. You just enjoyed each others company, spent a lot of time being a couple and had a lot, and I mean, _a lot_ of sex. There were some days where you would have a lazy day and not go out, when it was raining or it was _too_ hot to go out, and it would be a sex day. Morning sex, oral while breakfast was being made, sex after breakfast, sex in the shower, sex in the bedroom while you were trying to get dressed, making out and cuddles on the couch to relax, lunch, sex after lunch for another good few hours, more relaxing for another hour or so, sex while dinner was getting made...

You get it. Lots of sex.

And well... that kind of continued for the rest of the year until you both got to the point where you were comfortable with your relationship and decided to get back to work. By this point, you were pretty eager to get to work again, and the timing was pretty much perfect because a few of your boss' old workers, some whom you'd worked cases with before and could trust, had contacted you about setting up your own little assassin business. Small. Secret. _Secure_. And it worked out amazingly.

People found out through the grapevine that there were those you could contact to get rid of nuisances in your life, and it was all very professional. While every business started out pretty poor, you actually found that your profits came in fast and you worked a lot of jobs over the week. Probably too much, actually, which Trevor became grumpy about pretty quickly. But of course, he was working his own jobs too, with Michael and Franklin, actually. They'd decided to rob the Union Depository, a massive score for someone who'd been on hiatus, but everything seemed to be going smoothly and you knew how good Trevor was with these kind of things, so you didn't have to worry about much.

Except, that was until you found that little fucking... problem. Who knew a little line on a stick could change a life so easily?

Yeah... so, there was a little issue that made itself known during your busy day-to-day lives. All that sex you'd been having with Trevor? Well... there were definitely a few times you forgot to take birth control, and condoms were a fucking mood killer so they weren't even an option and well... nature came into play. You found out when you were about a month pregnant, told Trevor immediately but insisted that nothing changed. Trevor had a lot to say about this, of course.

"You want to keep working while you're pregnant?! Are you fucking insane, (y/n)? That's my unborn fucking child in there, you literally fucking kill people for a living and you think I'm going to let you continue working that job when those people could easily turn around and kill you _and_ the baby? Fuck, you're going to make me go insane, woman!" he argued, more than once, actually about every time you tried to leave for a job. It grew old quickly.

You did want a family with Trevor, of course you did. You loved him, he loved you, you were financially happy and you had a good, solid home to since you managed to pulled Trevor out of Sandy Shores, but you weren't prepared to sit around for nine months doing nothing. So you took safe jobs. Quick jobs. The type of jobs that involved you sitting in an apartment building with a sniper rifle positioned out the window, cross hairs positioned between your target's eyes and...

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Hold._

_Pull the trigger._

_Dead._

_Breathe._

Easy.

And you insisted every single time, before you left the house, normally when you packing the gun you were going to use into a duffel bag, that you were going to be alright. But that wasn't enough for Trevor.

You feel a hand on your shoulder after you pull the trigger and your reflexes act quickly. You pull a pistol out from the back of your jeans and point it towards the figure behind you, heart racing at a million miles an hour thinking, _fuck, I've been spotted and caught, Trevor's going to fucking kill me if I die_ , until you realise. It's Trevor. He's followed you to your case and is standing there glaring at you. You're livid.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" you shriek at him, pistol still pointing at him without acknowledging it.

"Hey, hey, calm down there, princess! Just checking everything's okay. Was worried about you earlier... morning sickness and all; just wanted to make sure you were alright for this job. From that shot, you're doin' just swell, now I'll just be on my way..." He was backing away as he spoke, arms held up in front of him as he looked kind of sheepish because of how angry he'd made you and that's when you finally realised you had a pistol pointed at him. You threw it to the ground.

"How fucking _dare_ you follow me here. You know how much that could have thrown me off if you'd snuck up on me before my target was dead? Could have given away my whole fucking position and gotten the both of us killed, you fucking imbecile! And you work in this kind of business too! You should fucking know better."

"Alright, alright! I'm fucking sorry! I just..." His voice starts loud, gruff, but gets softer and softer the more he talks and you suddenly feel sorry for him. Goddamn those puppy dog eyes. 

"Look," you start, "I know you're worried about me, but I've been doing this since I was eighteen. I'm a professional. I'm an expert. My only failed case was well... you, but trust me, that's not the kind of thing I do any more. I'm going to be a mother, I already know I can't take the risks I used to before I met you, but you have to trust me otherwise we're going to have a problem."

Trevor grumbles, stubborn as he crosses his arms over his chest, but he finally gives in with a sigh. "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't ever do this again. I just don't want to lose you or my kid."

"Trevor, I would never put us in jeopardy or at risk of dying. I don't want you to lose us because I want us to be a family. Trust me. Nothing bad will happen. Pinky swear." You hold up your pink. He holds up his and hooks it around yours. You shake. For a couple of criminals, the two of you definitely had some cheesy gestures.

You leave together after that, hands intertwined while he carries your duffel bag and again, as cheesy as the two of you are, you go to grab a milkshake to share at the local diner by your condo. Life has certainly changed for the good.

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo reader be pregnant. Trevor be baby daddy. I might do a follow up of this when they have a little babba but... who knows? i am a sucker for pregnancy plots but i'm still hella busy and inspiration is not reliable so we'll see what the future brings!
> 
> thank you for reading! much love <3


End file.
